Kyo Goes to Anger Management
by ARAMAS Are We
Summary: Basically the title says it all. But there will also be other chapters with different ideas. It makes fun of some of them so don't be offended. I finally finished the second chapter WHOO! pwease read
1. Chapter 1

Kyo Goes to Anger Management

by: Ai Mori

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or anger management.

Ai: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, you no sue. If this story is not all up to date with Fruits Baskets then...I DONT CARE ITS MY STORY SO BLAHH TO YOU. and if you don't like it then buzz off. thank you!

Part 1

Kyo and Yuki were in detention for fighting in the hallway.

(Yuki's thoughts)

Stupid cat, always getting me in trouble. He'll never beat me! Especially with my amazing girlish powers! (**_Flips hair) _**

(End Yuki's thoughts)

Kyo was writing "Damn rat" on his book a million times. Just then Shigure came in. (A/N: Because the teacher wanted someone to come and get them) So Shigure talks to the teacher yadda yadda and now there walking home.

"LETS FINISH THIS!" said Kyo.

"Stupid cat..."

Kyo charged at Yuki, but Yuki punched him and sent him flying (A/N: If it was MY world I'd have them both collide and blow up into a million pieces YAY total annilation BOOM!)

"Grr...I'll get you tomorrow!" Kyo said

"Yeah, Yeah keep dreaming" (A/N: I could beat em both up SHEESH!...I bet your tired of me WELL I DONT CARE )

Back at their house it was dinner time and Kyo was giving Yuki death glares.

(Yuki's thoughts)

Oh I am a girly boy, a girly boy a girly boy! Yay!

(End Yuki's thoughts)

It was a long day. Kyo went up to his room. He put his head on his pillow but it felt wierd so he picked it up and leeks fell out.

"I HATE LEEKS" he screamed. Tohru was laughing on the other side of the door. Kyo came out with red eyes and his voice was all demonic. "Kill..."

"AH!" she screamed "Call the police!"

There was a VERY conveniently parked police car near their house so they rushed in and put a straight jacket (That they just happened to have) on Kyo. They took Kyo to a room that was all white with no windows and just the door he came through. He could hear voices from the other room.

"So...you put leeks in his pillow?" some guy named Bob said.

"Yes, he hates leeks!" Tohru said.

"HAHAHA WHAT A BABY!"

"I'm NOT a baby" Kyo screamed.

"He's got a bad temper. What should we do with him?" said Bob.

"Well he didn't do anything. So put him in...anger managment." said some guy named Bill.

"WHAT?" said Kyo.

_**Next Day**_

They took Kyo to a building that had happy faces on the walls and was pink. Yuki and Tohru was there too since they were causes of his madness.

(Another Yuki's thoughts)

Oh! It's so pretty, this is heaven!

(End Another Yuki's thoughts)

"Happy, happy happy! Welcome Kyo!" said a wierd lady in all pink who wouldn't stop smiling.

(ANOTHER Yuki's thoughts)

Happy, Happy Happy! Yay! I love pink!

(End ANOTHER Yuki's thoughts)

'Why is Yuki smiling...' thought Tohru. Yuki starts skipping around. 'Is he gay or something?'

'Oh boy, girly man's skipping. This day just keeps getting better and better' Kyo thought.

So Kyo, Yuki and Tohru went into a room with a bunch of other people. The lady came in and said "Ok everybody! State your name and problem..starting with you!" She points to some random man.

"My name is Fred and I am so mad because people who need therapy are so DARN annoying! Just get it through there heads-THERE FREAKS!" (A/N: OK I have nothing against people who need therapy...but this has ties to another one of the chapters I didn't write it yet though. So dont think I'm mean please)

"Well...ummm...OK! Next" she said and pointed to Kyo.

"My name is Kyo and I live with phycopathic idiots"

Everyone said there problems and Kyo stepped into a different room with a man. "Kyo your treatment starts tomorrow!"

* * *

Next chapter- Kyos treatment! There will also be other chapters with stories about Yuki and maybe some other characters. AND ALSO if you thought my story was immature please don't flame me. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyo Goes to Anger Management**

by Mrs. Puget-- errr Ai Mori!!

Disclaimer: Ai Mori does not own Fruits Basket. Mmyep!  
Ai: DO YOUR DANCE!  
Disclaimer: **xdancesx**

Ai: ALAS! Here is the long awaited (about a year!) finishing chapter of KYO GOES TO ANGER MANAGEMENT..whooo...Sorry..if I lost my few readers..If you haven't read the first chapter get out! Then read it..come back and give me a nice review...pweaaase. Unless you absolutley despise (sp?) my story.. **xtearx**

Ah yesh! And I know this story has really nothing to do about the curse and stuff so I am very sorry..Its just basically a random story with use of the characters and the fact that Kyo is too angry. Um..guess I should write now..and stop ranting..and stuff. hmm.. wee bad grammar!

Chapter DOS! (Otherwise known as 2 for the spanish impaired)

Kyo walked in the door once again to the disturbingly happy place. Many people from his family were there.

'Oh..great' he thought

"Yay!" they said putting happy stickers on him.

(Yuki's Thoughts)

'No fair..I want happy stickers'

(End Yuki's thoughts)

The lady from yesterday jumped out from the random door to the left. "Weee" she screamed "How are youuu today Kyooo!!"

"Err..."

"Are you ready for an awesomely awesome day of fuuuun!"

"No.."

"Great! Let's go!" she said leading him to a room with no windows and pretty, sparkley walls with posters of people pretending to be happy. Everyone followed them from behind. (A/N: The rest of the Sohmas..obviously. Wee taking up space is fun!) All of a sudden, everyone had ribbons with colors of the rainbow. Yay happy! They started dancing around chanting "We love you Kyo!" especially Yuki...

"Yuki, there's no shame in therapy" said Kyo

(Scary Lady's Thoughts)

Grr...Its not working

(End Scary Lady's Thoughts)

Meanwhile everyone was staring at the lady, who had the creepiest look on her face. And since I have never given this lady a name due to lack of creativity...I shall call her Debbie!

"Ok!" said Debbie out of nowhere "Since this isn't working we should just try and figure out how to deal with your anger!"

"Um..ok"

"What makes you the most angry?"

"Yuki..he's so stupid. And I think he's gay?"

"Kyo do you like small animals?" said Debbie randomly

"I guess?"

"Do you like hurting small animals?"

"NO!"

"It's okay if you do. Just take out your anger in a better way."

"I DON'T LIKE HURTING ANIMALS!"

"We can help you Kyo!" shouted everyone.

"..."

"All right, so let's work this out with Yuki." she said

"No..can I go home now?"

"NO!" she said all demonic-like as Yuki stepped forward.

"You're weak Kyoooo!" he said in an annoying way

"SHUTUP!" said Kyo getting pissed off. Yay anger! I mean...yay happy!

"Now, now Kyo, violence solves nothing" said Debbie shocking him with some...shocking-like device (with a big, red button! Ahh the big red buttons!) while cackling evilly.

"See! These people are crazy!" said Kyo

"You and your anger! Stop trying to bring the nice, happy people down." said Yuki in a high, squeaky voice.

"Your not normal, youuu bastard! And why is your hair purple!?"

(Woosh! Yuki's Thoughts)

Wah! Kyo made fun of my pretty purple hair...I think I'll dye it pink next

(Woosh! End Yuki's Thoughts)

"Cue Momiji!" said random person number 5000 to the right..!

So Momiji came out and gave some happy speech about how the world should be painted pretty colors and how boys should get to wear dresses!

(Another Yuki's Pretty Thoughts)

Power to the dresses! I like my new thought title because the world should be pretty!

(End Another Yuki's Pretty Thoughts)

"Kyooo!" screamed Momiji and gave him a hug...and WOOSH dressed him up in a frilly pink dress. (A/N: I don't know why I use that, but it causes pain. Wee, these people next to me in study hall have no idea what I'm writing..I find that strangely amusing. This is soo cool. **xlooks over at Ayase in library skills and laughsx**)

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" screamed Kyo and thwacked him in the head

"Wahh! Kyo hit me!"

"Kyo!!" Debbie said more demonically then the other time she spoke all demonic-like..if thats possible. AAND she turned into a scary demon llama (with a pink bow of course) and dragged Kyo into a scary room painted all black. LE GASP. (A/N: rape, rape! ... just kiiidding!)

The Next Scary (but pretty) Day!! **xevil cackle/preppy laughx **Ah yes more space taken up. Poor trees **xsobsx **Well now that I'm typing it on the computer no trees are wasted except for the paper I'm looking at OK I WILL STOP!!!!!

Kyo walked out of the mysteriously mysterious room with some sort of metal contraption thinger in his mouth forcing him to smile.

"Aw! Kyo is finally cured!" said Momiji, while Debbie, the scary lady, stood in the middle of the room cackling evilly.

"Gah!" said Kyo getting a glare from the anger managment people "I mean..I LOVE MY FAMILY!"

"And we love youuuu Kyo!" they said and all hugged each other with a fearful/ happy looking Kyo in the center

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woosh! The End! I'm finally dooone! After a yeaaar! Woooo!!!!!

Sorry if it was stupid/scared you/ or you just don't like it.

YAY! If you loooved it.

(Jade Puget owns)


End file.
